


for returns

by tomatocages (kittu9)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, No Plot/Plotless, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittu9/pseuds/tomatocages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, bless him, makes a gesture and forgets to ask a question. Good thing Felicity knows how to read him like a book. Future!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



> earnmysong asked for: oliver/felicity, _be careful what you wish for_ or _curtain!fic_. As you can see, this is a bit of both.

"So were you planning on telling you me that you were getting me a china pattern? Because I appreciate the gesture, but I’m leasing a townhouse and I have never once in my life invited twelve people over for a dinner party that required matching plates." Felicity waved the invoice in between Oliver’s face and the toaster oven he was probably in the midst of breaking—Oliver hated reading directions, but he also burned toast on the regular, so it was a vicious circle.

"You liked them," Oliver said. "Get that out of my face, please."

She pulled the paper away, mostly because she was a little worried it would catch fire. “Are you sure you’re supposed to touch those coils? And yeah, I like them, but that doesn’t mean I need to have the entire set. Or any of it, really. Not that I’m ungrateful. I’m just perplexed.”

"Ow," Oliver said. _Point for Felicity_ , she thought; touching those coils _had_ been a bad idea. “If we’re going to get a house, we might as well have dishes you like. You can eat take-out off them and talk about how society warped your notions of adulthood or something.”

"You were listening!" She took pity on him and went to find a teabag to put on the burn before it blistered. "And what’s this about a house, mister?"

"A house," Oliver said, like Felicity was an idiot. "It’s a building, and you live there. You watch HGTV, I thought you knew this sort of thing."

"Don’t even try to out-funny me," Felicity pressed a damp teabag into the burn and switched off the toaster oven before he burned down her kitchen. "I’m a professional. I just don’t know why we would be getting a house, and don’t you even try to say anything about equity to me, my net worth is completely stellar without adding homeownership to the deal."

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted. His version of interrupting involved putting his arms around her, which Felicity might have enjoyed more if he didn’t also have tea all over one hand; her blouse was new. "I meant a house for us. You and me. A home."

"The ‘I no longer know what home is, let’s build one together’ card will go over a lot better if you haven’t already made a downpayment on something"

"I have not already made a downpayment on something."

"Thank you."

"I may have inherited something."

"We are not attempting any kind of remodeling until you retire, I don’t care if you hire a contractor," Felicity reached under his shirt and pinched Oliver’s stomach until he took a step back. "It’s a cute idea, I like watching ‘This Old House,’ whatever, but you just took on a new trainee at your other job and there’s no way I can handle that kind of stress.”

"You don’t want a house."

"I emphatically do not want a house, Oliver."

"But you like the plates."

"I love the plates."

He kissed her. Felicity forgave him for getting tea on her blouse. A while after that, Oliver said, “are you sure you don’t want a house?"

"Oliver," Felicity told him, "I do not. But If you want to move in, just say so."


End file.
